


my heart is racing with sensation

by charleybradburies



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Background Slash, Breathplay, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Yen and Triss take a long stretch of time to decide that they're exclusive, but Triss realizes quickly that Yen gets possessive.Title from "Sway With Me" by GALXARA and Saweetie.Femslash Ficlets Challenge #81: Jealous. (#250: Remainder).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Triss Merigold, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	my heart is racing with sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, kudos and comment!

As with so many things in a world unfortunately designed to cater to the male intention, it starts with a man - _it_ being some very particular relationship shift and the _man_ so fittingly being Geralt. Yen and Triss take a long stretch of time to decide that they're exclusive, but Triss realizes quickly that Yen gets _possessive_ , that the beautiful darkness she works so hard to tailor to display its beauty finds the head it's meant to rear, when Triss is too familiar with other people. Geralt, especially, having history with both of them, is a perfect subject, so cluelessly at the nexus of their past relationships.

The first time Yen truly escalates, it's all but an accident; Triss laughs a bit too sweetly at an unintentional joke of Geralt's, stands the smallest bit too close. Yen grits her teeth and smiles in the moment, polite enough but clearly uncomfortable to those who notice, and both loses and takes control the moment they're in private again, one hand bruising Triss' hip and the other tightening around Triss' neck, reinforcing that even her breath belongs to her _lover_. Triss comes harder than she thinks she ever has, with Yen's fingers pressing against the sides of her throat. 

The second time, they're at a ball, dressed up, done up, and on display. Yen's eyes find Triss no matter who she's with, and Triss' do the same, and there's a tension that mounts. The witcher is nowhere to be found until it's Jaskier everyone's watching and Triss manages to track a wink to a corner of the room. Yen follows her path to the point of going to greet him as well, presumably the next best thing to intercepting her. When Jaskier finishes, Yen drags Triss out of the room as discretely as possible, pushing her against a wall in a nearby alcove in the hallway, no argument when Triss greedily drops to her knees before her. 

The third time, Triss holds her hand too tightly to her chest, smiles a bit too hard, when Jaskier dedicates a song to her at the fireside. He's looking at Geralt for all the affectionate lyrics, but Triss is sitting close to the witcher, noting when Geralt catches onto Yen's discomfort and looks to Triss' other side, though he doesn't find a cause. Triss grabs Yen's hand, but scoots a bit closer to Geralt, who for his part, doesn't even seem to notice. 

Triss finds herself hastily spanked that night, hard enough that it hurts quite badly when Yen fucks into her a few moments later. Triss stretches an arm back to cup a hand around Yen's thigh, to clarify that even as she winces she _wants_ , and Yen pulls her whole body up and flush against her own with a breathy sigh of realization. 

A hand comes up to her neck again, and she can't help the small choked moan that escapes her.

"I'd say your safety is a great price to pay for teasing me," Yen muses, her own breath invitingly unsteady, "but I think you like this part." 

Triss leans her head back against Yen's shoulder, feeling the stretch in her upper back. "You won't hurt me, not really. You'll just _fuck_ me."

And _oh_ , does she ever.


End file.
